Colonizzazione
by Lovendork
Summary: 'He didn't want to fight her. He didn't want to colonize her at all. He wanted nothing to do with this.'  A oneshot about Italy's attempt to colonize Ethiopia. Warning: Fem!Ethiopia, slight fluff, sexual situations, battles


**Note: **_Italics are flashbacks._

**Warning:**

**Fem!Ethiopia**

**Historical inaccuracy in some parts**

**Human names used the most**

**Sexual situations**

**Fluff (contradictions, I know 8D)**

**Slight OOCness**

**Humor in serious situation (can't have a story be too serious, can we?)**

_Colonizzazione_

Colonization.

Almost all of Europe was participating in this 'rush' to conquer other countries. Colonization could be a cruel thing to do to another country, being ruled and taken advantage of by another country. Italy knew what that felt like all too well. That's why he didn't want to take part in this 'rush for Africa'*, but who was he to go against his bosses orders?

Not to mention, the thought of having to fight with someone made Italy shake in his boots and clutch his white flag.

Mussolini, his current boss, wanted to appear powerful to the other countries like France and Britain; since they had already colonized half of Africa already.

Feliciano didn't know what to do, he didn't want to colonize Ethiopia, like he was ordered to. But, after a push from Germany, he soon found himself watching his army begin the attack on the African country. He managed to see the look on Maya's face as she saw his army heading for her country and it made sorrow fill his heart. He, truthfully, had much respect for her. She was one of the oldest countries in the world and her people were strong and proud. They were nothing like the 'barbarians' some people proclaimed they were, they didn't _need_ to be colonized like Feliciano's boss had insisted. Italy had spoken to Maya before, many times, although the woman was quiet and at times very naïve to what was going on in the world today; due to her country being isolated for some time. He liked to speak with her, though they could only do so at world meetings or in her own country. He knew he betrayed her trust in doing this. She considered him her friend. That friendship was most likely no more now.

"_Ve~ It's so hot out here!" Feliciano complained as he hid in the shade of a tree. He then covered his mouth, forgetting the reason why he had traveled to Ethiopia in the first place. He turned around to face the tree then peeked out from behind it, watching an African girl tend to a garden of flowers like they were the most delicate thing in the world. She was Maya Abate; whom all the countries knew as Ethiopia herself, the personification of her country. Now, Feliciano normally didn't spy on people, much rather preferring direct confrontation in his usual friendly way. But, he never had much opportunity to speak with her one on one. She never stayed in one place for too long, liking to keep to herself and stay in her own country as much as possible. Maya was the only female country he hadn't spoken to, and he wanted to get to know all of them. He was an Italian man, after all, he **had** to be nice to the ladies...although physically, he still looked 15 years old. He wanted to show her that he was a nice guy and wanted to be friends, that he–_

_Wait a minute...Did Feliciano hear growling?_

_Turning his head to where the growling was coming from, he looked behind himself to see a small orange and black haired dog* growling at him. Suddenly freaking out, he turned around screaming at the top of his lungs. "N-Nice d-dog..." He started to stand up slowly, inch by inch. "Please don't hurt me, ve?" The dog let out a bark, making the poor Italian boy scramble up the tree to hide on a large branch._

_The scream startled the African girl he was watching, making her drop the makeshift water pitcher she was holding. Turning to where all of the commotion was coming from, she walked over to the tree slowly. "Is someone out here?" She called, looking around carefully. Stopping next to the dog, who seemed to be no threat to her, she patted his fur lightly and spoke to it. "What's wrong, Isoke? You'll alert all of the country if you continue to be so loud..."_

_The dog just barked again, it's protective eyes fixed on Feliciano's cowering body in the tree. That's it. He didn't care wether she saw him or not, he was scared. "HELP ME! CALL YOUR DOG OFF, PLEASE. I'MUPHEREANDI'MSOSCAREDDON'TLETHIMGETMEI'LLDOANYTHINGJUSTHEEEEELP!" He shouted down to her._

_Barely understanding the fast slur of words that was shouted, Maya cast her gaze up to him. "Oh!" Gasping, she bent down to pet the dog's fur and calmed him down, muttering soothing words to him before looking up at Italy again. The Italian boy waited for the dog to leave her side before coming down from the tree and clutching onto her._

"_Oh, thank you~! I was so scared!" He cried as he buried his face in her shoulder. "That dog wasn't friendly, was he? He was mean and–"_

_It took a minute for the African to understand what was happening before she gently pulled away from his tight hold on her. "Oh no, Isoke isn't mean." She gave him a small smile. "He was just protecting me. I don't usually get a lot of visitors and it must of made him think you were an intruder."_

_A light blush dusted across Feliciano's cheeks. Well, he **was** sort of intruding on her with the spying and everything. "Ve~ I see..."_

_An awkward silence filled the air, at least for Maya; who was not used to talking with foreigners and had no idea what else to say. Feliciano seemed oblivious to the silence, in his own thoughts. After a minute though, he snapped out of it and gave her a bright – and slightly airheaded – smile. "Oh, I didn't introduce myself!" He said. "My name is Italy. Ve, well I'm just the northern part of Italy. I have a brother that's the southern part of Italy, but everyone kind of calls me Italy anyway and calls him Romano. But, you could also call me Veneziano, if you'd like. Or Feliciano, it's my real name!"_

_As he waited for Maya to respond (the girl seemed positively flabbergasted by his long introduction), he took time to study her. In comparison to his 15 year old physical appearance, she looked to be 19 years of age, although he knew she was much older. She wore a loose-fitting, but very modest, white dress with lines of red and green on the front. A common African dress, that he had seen most of the women in her country wear. On her head, she wore a head band made of tiny shells._

_He had to say, he'd never met another woman like her, in appearance or mannerism. Maybe that's why he wanted to meet her again so badly. He remembered the first time he saw her was when France dragged him along (more like a mini-kidnapping) when he went to visit her. He was younger then and was more shy, quietly staying by France's side as the man tried to convince the slightly uncomfortable girl to let him 'explore her assets'. How he could say that in front of Feliciano, no one would ever know._

"_Italy?" She repeated, watching him nod enthusiastically. "Ah, __teanaste'lle'n*__. I remember seeing you once before. The last time I saw you...you were with France, is that right?"_

_Feliciano nodded once again, fluttering around the girl. Yes, he fluttered. "Ve~ Sí, I decided to tag along with big brother France when he visited you sometime ago!"_

_Maya couldn't help but smile at the Italian, laughing lightly. "Well, it's very nice to see you again!"_

She was so nice to him, even from the very beginning. Feliciano couldn't bring himself to face her as he watched his army take on hers in battle. Her people were stronger than his boss gave them credit for, though the battle was far from over. Then a thought crossed his mind. He'd have to fight her sometime, he couldn't just stay out of the line of fighting like a coward. But, he didn't want to fight her. He didn't want to colonize her at all. He wanted nothing to do with this.

But, at the same time, it gave him – a secret part of him – a rush to know he had an opportunity to claim her. Make her his own.

...No.

He quickly shook off the thought. He couldn't be selfish in a time like this. He wanted **nothing **to do with this. Although, he couldn't stop it either.

"_Ve~ Ethiopia, can I pick some flowers from your garden?" Feliciano had asked her one day. "I want to give them to a few of my friends!"_

"_Um..." Looking up to the sky in though, Maya wondered if he was trustworthy enough to walk in her garden without accidentally stomping on anything. "Sure, go ahead!"_

_Feliciano's smile brightened as he went into her flower farm to look at the different kinds of flowers. "Yay!" He bent down and looked from left to right, wondering which one to pick first. Maya bent down beside him, wrapping her arms around her legs as she watched him pick the flowers silently._

"_What kind of flowers were you looking for?" She asked, noticing the unsure expression on his face._

"_Well~" He started, gazing at the many calla lilies in front of him. There seemed to be more of those than any other flower in the farm. "I wanted to get a flower for my friend Germany..." Feliciano suddenly started sulking. "But, he probably doesn't like flowers anyway. Ve...~"_

_A smile tugged on Maya's lips as she then stood up. "I take it your friend is a very serious man then?"_

_Feliciano nodded, standing up with her. "And he yells at me sometimes too...But, I know he means well."_

_Maya motioned for him to follow her, leading him back out of the flower farm to a tree not far away from it. In the tree were beautiful orbs of red, orange, and yellow hanging from it. If Feliciano didn't take a closer look at the orbs, he would've thought they were pieces of fruit. "Ve, what are those?" He pointed to them, still gazing at the tree like it was some sort of magical being._

"_It is an arbutus tree I grew some time ago." She answered, laughing quietly at his reaction. It seems he had never seen this sort of flower before. "I think your friend will like it, if not only for it's smell. It gives off a sort of spicy scent that men would like*." She reached up to pick off a small branch with two of the flowers attached to it, handing it to him._

_Holding a flower up to his nose, he did smell an aroma that reminded him of spices. Smiling, he closed his eyes as he sniffed the flower again, then opened them again._

_Only to see a bee crawl on top of the flower, right in front of his face._

"_VEEEEEE!" Feliciano screamed as he dropped the flower branch on the ground, starting to tear up in surprised fright. After he realized what he did, he quickly picked up the flower up again and examined it for bruises. He didn't mean to treat the flower he asked Maya for so poorly..._

_Then, he heard a noise. Looking up, he saw Maya nearly clutching her stomach in a fit of giggles. She knelt down next to him and brought her face up to his. "Italy, you're really unlike any man I've ever met..." She managed to say, finally calming down from her laughter. "How you behave is so cute. And, I've never considered men cute at all before."_

_Feliciano could only imagine how red his face must've been as he sniffled. "I couldn't help it. Bees are so scary, ve..." He clung to her as he had done when they were younger. "It could've stung me!"_

_In all actuality, Feliciano wasn't really still afraid of the bee. He had really just been wanting to hug Maya again after all of this time, but never had an excuse to do so until now. Conniving, wasn't it? Ah, he **was** his grandfather's grandson._

_He peeked up at her with one eye, his head still laying on her shoulder, and saw her face was slightly flustered. Opening the other eye, his brown eyes connected with hers. He smiled inwardly. It was time to put the icing on the cake. "Ve~ Protect me from the bees, Ethiopia?" He asked in his sweetest voice, his face leaning in closer to hers._

_The African woman's blush only intensified as she let him come closer to her, their lips almost touching. "Italy..." She breathed out, wrapping her arms around him. He quieted her by pressing his lips against hers, capturing them in a kiss. The kiss was an innocent and rather short one, much to Feliciano's dismay. Maya pulled away, looking shy and embarrassed. Fear struck his heart as he wondered if he moved too fast for the modest woman._

"_I'm sorry..." He let go of her and looked to the ground, feeling guilty for tricking her into kissing him like that. "I've just always wanted to do that." Although, he felt sorry for tricking her. He didn't feel sorry for the kiss, he loved kissing her, he just felt sorry for how it happened. But still, maybe he should've waited..._

_Maya's arms were still wrapped around Italy and he felt her pull him back over to her, her former embarrassed expression now a look of content. She gave him a gentle smile before speaking again. "You did nothing wrong, Italy. I..." Another blush crossed her face as she paused, her eyes downcast._

_She was simply adorable. At least to Feliciano whenever she blushed, it seemed like the cutest thing in the world to him. He wondered was this how Spain felt when he was around Romano, it couldn't be too different from it – other than the fact that Feliciano didn't compare her to a tomato. It made him want to kiss her flushed cheeks, which he did. His action made her smile against her will, not that it bothered either of them._

Feliciano felt another twinge in his heart as he recalled that memory. They grew to be more than friends, in all actuality, which only added to the betrayal and hurt he was probably causing her. He knew she would want nothing to do with him after this. Tears ran down his cheeks at the thought.

He scanned the battlefield for a sign of her, spotting her fighting off a few of his men alongside of one of her men. Their eyes met for a brief second, making his heart skip a beat.

"I hope you know that I don't really want to do this..." He whispered, although his words couldn't be heard by anyone but himself. "But, I have to..." With that said, he went to fight alongside his men.

…Or at least provide moral support. Hey, fights were dangerous.

"_Ve~ One day, I'll show you my homeland!" Feliciano proclaimed to Maya, flailing around excitedly. "You'll love it, Italy is such a beautiful country. I'll show you around Rome and then we can go eat pasta!" He looked down when his stomach began to growl. "Ve, I wish I could have some pasta right now..." He pouted, then laid his head on Maya's lap lazily._

_She smiled down at him, then looked up at the sky as she leaned on the tree they were sitting under. "Maybe some day, Italy."_

_Frowning a bit, Feliciano really did wonder when he'd be able to take her to his country. Romano had warned him that with everything going on in times like this, most Europeans wouldn't be as accepting to an African; especially an interracial relationship like theirs. It was okay for the other country personifications to know, but not the humans. These days, if he was seen like this in public with her, it would be just as 'bad' as seeing two men kissing. He didn't understand why the humans thought that way, it was ridiculous._

"_What's wrong?" He heard Maya ask him, glancing back at her to see a frown on her face. He knew the same thing that was bothering him was bothering her also. She may have been naïve to some of the things going on in the world, but she had known about problems like that long before she even met him._

_He just shook his head and smiled at her, sitting up. Scooting closer to her, he set his hand on top of hers. "Ve~ Maya, you know that I love you, right?" He asked as he linked their fingers together, using her real name. They only used each other's real names when they were serious or when Italy was feeling extra clingy._

_She wondered why he changed the subject, but answered him nonetheless. "I know." She smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "I love you too, Feliciano. I always will."_

_Using their linked hands to pull her closer to him, his ditzy look began to change to a more serious one. Leaning in closely, he let their noses touch before mumbling something under his breath. "Baciami...Kiss me."_

_A signature blush appearing on her cheeks, the shy woman did as he said and closed the distance between them by kissing his lips. Letting go of her hand, Feliciano raised a hand to cup her cheek gently and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss. But, as much as he enjoyed the kiss, the poor thing honestly had no idea what to do next. He had never gotten this far with a girl before. But, he still wanted to take things further. Suddenly, he felt a careful tongue trailing his bottom lip with with slight hesitation. He blushed at the action, feeling a shiver of pleasure go up his spine, and parted his lips to let Maya's tongue inside. He moaned softly as their tongues danced with each other, noticing that his lover tasted like honey. He wondered what did he taste like to her, most likely pasta and spices. They broke the kiss for air, both love and lust evident in their eyes. Feliciano decided to build up some courage inside of him and started to speak once again, his voice trembling with nervousness. "C-Can I...Will you l-let me..." But his words were cut off with another kiss, this time sweeter than the last._

"_Yes..." Maya spoke in between kisses, allowing him to lay her down on the blanket she had set on the ground. "H-Have you done this before?"_

_He shook his head, giving a nervous smile. "No, I've never gotten this far with a girl before." He paused before continuing. "What about you?" She **had **been around for a long time. Wouldn't she have done this before with someone?_

"_No." She gave a little laugh as she answered. "I've never done this with anyone. Before I met you, I had always been involved in more important matters than love and sex."_

"_Ve~ La mia bellezza, what's more important than love?" He couldn't help but grin teasingly at her, even though he was more than happy to hear that he was her first love. Hopefully, only love._

_Maya just gave him a little glare before playfully biting his neck. Gently, of course. The action made the Italian moan in both pleasure and pain, burying his face in the crook of her neck as she nibbled on his delicate flesh before licking the now slightly red area with her tongue._

"_Ah..." Feliciano's breathing became more ragged as he felt her hips grind against his, feeling himself get harder than he already was. "D-Don't tease me like that." His own hips thrusted forward on impulse from their dry humping and he heard her breath hitch in surprised delight._

_He didn't have to look up to know that she was grinning. "What else should I do then?" She taunted, unbuttoning the dress shirt he was wearing to reveal his milky skin._

_Kneading her breasts through her clothes with his hands, he placed little kisses along her jawline. "Wait for the real thing." He didn't even blush at what could've been the dirtiest thing he had ever said in his life, not feeling embarrassed around his lover anymore. He moved his hands down to her legs, slowly sliding them back up to slip off her dress. He did, however, blush at the feeling of his naked torso against her breasts when he locked her into a deep kiss. This kiss was rougher than the last ones, their desire for each other fueling it as their tongues battled for dominance. Before either of them realized it, they were both exploring each other's naked bodies like the world was going to end the next day._

_And, somehow, Maya had gotten on top. What happened to the shy, modest, girl that was there just a few moments ago? The thought made Feliciano almost laugh, had his tongue not been busy entertaining hers._

_It really was always the shy girls, like France told him._

_Running her hands through Feliciano's hair, Maya came across a piece of hair that seemed to be longer than the rest. She slid it through her fingers, twirling it now and then. Whatever she did, it made him writhe under her and cry out in pure ecstasy. "Mio Dio! Maya..." He grabbed onto the blanket, his eyes half lidded as he gazed up at her. "Don't touch that..."_

_Raising an eyebrow, Maya looked from him to the curly piece of hair between her fingers. Was that what was giving him so much pleasure? To be sure, she gave the curl a soft tug._

"_A-Ah!" At that, Feliciano arched his back and closed his eyes, panting heavily. This was getting to be too much for the poor virgin boy. He could feel the precum on the tip of his member already. "Maya...per favore..." If she didn't stop soon, he was going to come before they even did anything. And, he sure didn't want that to happen._

_The teasing woman leaned in to nibble on his earlobe, her hand on his curl now unmoving. "Why do you want me to stop if it feels good?"_

_Before she had the chance to pull it again, Feliciano reversed their positions so he was on top again. An obvious blush ran across his cheeks as he looked down at her with a hungry glint in his eyes. "It f-feels too good." He told her simply, positioning himself in between her thighs. His heartbeat sped up substantially as he lined up his member to her entrance. He glanced down at her to see slight anxiety in her eyes also. Feliciano suddenly wanted nothing more than to make that anxiety disappear, wanting Maya to enjoy their first love making from beginning to end. Placing a kiss on her forehead, he gave her a smile. "I'll be gentle, okay?"_

_Maya smiled back, but pulled him back down to her for another kiss instead of answering. He decided to make the kiss a distraction as he slid inside of her, penetrating the barrier that kept her a virgin for so long. Not able to help himself, he moaned into the kiss at how tight she felt as he tried not to move until she was comfortable. Her hands clutched onto his arms tightly, he could tell that she was in pain right now as opposed to his pleasure and it made a frown twitch at his lips. After a few more seconds, she broke the kiss, giving him a silent signal with her eyes that he could move; which he was more than happy to do._

_Trying to take things slow, Feliciano moved in and out of her, watching the way Maya reacted to the pleasure he was giving her. The occasional moans she gave him fueled him to go faster and go deeper inside of her._

"_Feli..." She gave him a needy look as she ran her hand down his chest._

"_Che cosa?" He moved a strand of hair from her face as he returned her look, still pumping inside of her diligently._

_Maya said nothing else and just pushed him gently onto his back, tricking him into being on the bottom again. The Italian had no problem with it though, rather having someone else do all the work anyway. He thrusted upwards as Maya bounced on his member as fast as she could, licking her slightly dry lips. "Oh, F-Feli..." She panted lightly. "I love you!"_

"_Ti amo cosí tanto, bella~" Italian seemed to be all he could speak as Feliciano held onto her hips while she rode him, nearly crying out when she lifted herself off of him only to slam back down. Knowing he wouldn't be able to take much more, he hoped Maya was close to her own orgasm. "V-Ve...I'm going t-to..."_

_Maya nodded, meeting his hips the best she could as his thrusts sped up to an erratic pace. After a few moments he could feel something tighten around him as she muffled her loud moan in his shoulder, crying out his name quietly so no one but he could hear it. Not long after, he came also and let his seed fill her, breathing heavily. They stayed like that for a while, holding onto each other as they recovered from their orgasms. He felt Maya slide off of him and suddenly missed her warmth around him, pulling her warm body close to his to make up for it. As he regained his train of thought, he saw her smile sheepishly at him, then nuzzle his neck. He smiled widely back, hugging her a bit too tightly._

"_Ve~ We just made love! I can't wait to tell big brother France!" He proclaimed, not noticing the fast head shaking his lover was doing._

_The last person anyone would want to tell their intimate secrets to was France._

Wait, what was he doing? "I can't do this..." Feliciano dropped his gun on the ground and began to look for Maya among the fighting men, taking out his white flag. He'd get in trouble with his boss, but he didn't care anymore. He didn't want to do this to the person he loved.

Then he realized something.

Looking around, he saw that all of his men were holding up white flags. All beaten up, some bandaged with their arms in slings. Feliciano's eyes widened. The battle was over? Oh wow, remembering stuff sure did pass the time...

Hearing footsteps coming close to him, he looked away from his men to see Maya walking up to him. Her arms were crossed and the expression on her face reminded him of Germany's whenever he did something wrong. His heart plummeted down to his stomach as he wondered what she would say to him. He wouldn't blame her if she told him to get out of her country and never come back. Not waiting for her to say anything, he quickly latched onto her legs and began to cry. "I'm so sorry, Maya! I didn't want to do this, my boss made me and I couldn't say no! Please forgive me, don't be mad!" His men followed suit in the pleas, not wanting to get hurt anymore and began to scream 'Forgive us!' at the same time while crying.

Maya's eyes widened as she looked down at him, trying not to fall over because of Feliciano's tight grip. "Italy..." She pried his arms from around her legs and bent down to face him. "I know you didn't call for this...You could never think of anything like this yourself."

He took her hands, still crying dramatically as he continued. "I was about to give up though, before we were defeated. I wouldn't have been able to colonize your country." Like so many times before, he wrapped his arms around her, nearly tackling her to the ground in the process. "Please forgive me! I..." Before he said those words, he cast his eyes to his men. He couldn't say those three words that he wanted to, the humans couldn't know.

Maya leaned down, her eyes giving him a sympathetic look. "I know..." She whispered to him. "I love you too." He felt her grab him by the collar of his jacket. "So, don't think I mean what I'm going to say next..."

Looking up at her, confused, Feliciano was about to ask her what she meant before he found himself being thrown.

"Take your men and get out of here!" Maya shouted to him as she feigned anger, shaking her fist in the air.

The next thing he knew, his face collided with the ground. It hurt, but he probably deserved it anyway. "Oh...that's what she meant. Ve~" He mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Maya~!" Feliciano ran up to the African woman, jumping up and down giddily. "Ve, guess what!"<p>

Surprised by how happy he seemed (well, happier than usual), her eyes widened. "What? Did your brother finally tell you he loved you?"

The Italian just laughed and waved his hand dismissively. "No, silly! It's something else~"

The general of Maya's army came rushing up to them, seemingly distressed. "Italians!" The man cried. "Everywhere! They are all over Ethiopia and they don't seem to want to leave!"

"Eh?" Maya glanced at Feliciano with a questioning face. He only gave her his usual ditzy smile.

"I'm staying with you for a while!" Feliciano hugged her with an iron grip, laughing like there was nothing wrong.

Maya just sighed at her innocent lover's naivety, patting his head. "Oh boy..."

* * *

><p><strong>CandiesCloset: Sorry if this was incredibly cheesy or if you expected a sad ending, like Ethiopia really sending Italy away. I can't write sad stories D; Anyway, so I'm sure there's historical inaccuracy in this. But, in case anyone doesn't know the real deal, here's the info on Italy's two attempts to try to colonize Ethiopia.<strong>

Source: The Italian wiki

_'Ethiopia (known earlier as Abyssinia in Europe) is the oldest independent country in Africa and one of the oldest in the world. In 1889 Italy tried to colonize it but was defeated. In 1935 the Italians tried again and succeeded; they were finally ousted in 1941._

_Was it a colonization or occupation? That depends on your definition of these terms, but to me it was more an occupation since they did not colonize it per se, but just ran it.'_

Source: An Ethiopian American

_'Mussolini went to Ethiopia because he wanted the Roman Empire to have colonize a country in Africa well because he wanted to seem powerful since half of Africa is colonized by Britain and France and at the time the Holocaust was erupted by Hitler and he was a strong ally of and he wanted Italy to have control as well and he also believed that Ethiopia needed Colonization because he mistakingly thought that Ethiopians were barbarians._

_Ethiopia is a very strong country with strong people even before the invasion of Mussolini, Tewodros the 2nd of Ethiopia sought to unify and modernize Ethiopia. and when the British Troops invaded Ethiopia Tewodros killed himself for his country. _

_Ethiopians never gave up on Ethiopia and continued the war with out firearms and used spears and stones when the firearms were very limited.'_

**Now to explain those * in the story:**

#1: 'Rush for Africa' **The time** **when European nations began a competitive _rush _for territory in _Africa._**

#2: '_Turning his head to where the growling was coming from, he looked behind himself to see a small orange and black haired dog*' _**The dog was an African Wild Dog, a now endangered species.**

#4: _"Ah, teanaste'lle'n*." _**An Ethiopian greeting.**

#5: _"I think your friend will like it, if not only for it's smell. It gives off a sort of spicy scent that men would like*." _**The arbutus is a flower that's more common in North America. I've never smelled it myself, but people say it gives a spicy aroma.**

**If you want to know about Italy-Ethiopia relations today, I don't know much, but Ethiopia is Italy's largest recipient of foreign aid. So, I'm assuming relations are good XD**


End file.
